


accidental fate

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, harry's clumsy, idk what this is tbh, liam's not paying attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Liam hits Harry in the face with a football.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental fate

**Author's Note:**

> title's dumb, fic's a bit dumb, i'm really sorry. i don't really know what this is, i'm just trying to get back into writing.

He's not really paying attention, is the problem. He's got a lot to think about, having come out only one month ago. So really, when he kicks the football and hears a loud smack and a pained yelp, he thinks maybe he shouldn't be so surprised.

He looks up to see a long-legged, curly-haired boy with a giant hand engulfing his face. He swears under his breath, then takes off in a jog. Just his luck.

"Hey, mate," he calls when he's close enough, "are you alright? Is it bleeding?" The boy removes his hand from his face just as Liam approaches him, looking unimpressed but not pissed off, which is a plus. There is blood, though. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry. Can I take you to the health office?"

"I'd rather not go there," the boy says, grimacing as he wipes the blood dripping down to his upper lip. "I end up there at least once a day, and I've already been there today. Nurse Judy is going to think I'm doing this on purpose or something." Liam thinks he might be trying to smile, but it looks more like another grimace.

"Oh," Liam says, guilty. "Well, my mate is a nursing student, at least let me take you to see him?" Liam would just leave it, but it looks like a lot of blood. "I mean - he might not even know anything, but it's better than nothing right?"

The boy looks hesitant for a moment, eyes flicking across Liams face, before he sighs and his shoulders slump. "Alright, yeah. Thanks," he says. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Liam," he says, then nods in the direction of Niall's dorm. "Does it hurt?" He pauses a moment, before he decides fuck it, and pulls off his t-shirt. Harry's eyes widen. Liam would laugh, because he looks like a frog, but he thinks that's probably not the best thing to do at the moment. He hands the shirt to Harry, gesturing to his nose.

"Oh, no, you don't have to -" Harry says, but Liam just shoves his hand closer, and Harry takes the garment, placing it at his nose. It's startling how fast the bright white turns red.

"Thanks, and no, it feels fine. I mean, it hurts as much as it should after getting hit in the face with a ball but," Harry shrugs, then he really does smile. It's a pretty smile, from what Liam can see poking out from under the shirt. "Nice kick by the way, are you on the team?"

"Yeah," Liam nods, opening the door to the dorm building. He lets Harry go in first, because he's a gentleman. "Don't get much game time because I'm a freshman but, hey, what can you do?"

Harry nods thoughtfully, and Liam opens the door to Niall and Zayn's dorm. He probably should have knocked, since Louis and Zayn are in a rather compromising position even with Niall sitting at the desk right next to Zayn's bed, but it's a force of habit.

Harry doesn't seem all that bothered, though. He smiles when Louis turns to glare at them and Louis' face turns to amusement.

"What have you done now, Curly?" he asks, moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

A laugh bursts out of Harry, and Liam smiles a little. It's contagious, okay? "Not my fault, mate. Liam decided to wallop me in the face with a footy ball." He turns to glare at Liam, but his eyes are sparkling with amusement, so Liam just smiles sheepishly.

"Right, about that," Liam turns to Niall, and nods his head in Harry's direction. "Could you take a look?"

Niall laughs, shaking his head. "Yeah, mate. Come over here." He stands and pats the desktop, gently removing the t-shirt from Harry's face.

He checks Harry over, asking him questions and feeling around. Sometimes Harry flinches or hisses, and Liam feels more and more guilty. He steals one of Niall's - or maybe Zayn's, he can never tell any more - shirts so he's not standing around half naked like a twat.

Harry and Louis know each other from a class, Liam learns, and he listens in amusement to their banter, until Niall pats Harry's leg, declaring that he looks fine but should probably ice it when he gets home.

"Thanks, mate," Harry laughs when Niall makes a face at the bloodied up shirt and throws it in the garbage. Nobody makes a move to leave, though. Harry continues with talking to Louis and Zayn about something, so Liam smiles at Niall and ruffles his hair.

Zayn asks about his date with someone from one of his classes, and Liam flushes. He's not used to talking so openly about it, especially around strangers, but Harry doesn't seem to even be paying attention.

It's not until he's told Zayn all about how it did not go well and they've long moved on to another topic that Harry decides it's time for him to leave, and Liam feels slightly disappointed.

"I'll walk with you," Liam offers, "I need to get my ball back anyway." Harry smiles at him and Louis winks when he's half way out the door. Liam just furrows his eyebrows at him.

"So," Liam says, once they're out of the building. He's usually really quite good at talking, honestly. "Still hurt?"

"Stings a little, yeah," Harry says, huffing a laugh.

"I'm really sorry, again," Liam offers, "I should pay more attention."

"It's fine," Harry says, bumping their shoulders together. "I know how you can make it up to me, though."

Harry smiles winningly at him, and Liam can't help but smile back. "Yeah? How, then?"

"You can take me on a date," Harry says surely, like Liam has absolutely no choice but to say yes. Liam makes a face of amusement, and Harry just smiles wider.

Liam considers it for a moment. It's not like he's in the closet any more, and hey, the whole point of coming out was to be able to go on more dates (hopefully). And so far he likes Harry, he's quirky and seems genuine and intelligent. It doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous, either.

Finally, Liam shrugs with a large smile. "Yeah, I guess I could do that," he offers smoothly.

Harry chuckles, pushing his curls back into place. "Great," he says, brandishing a pen out of absolute thin air. He scribbles his dorm building and number on the back of Liam's hand, punctuating it with a tiny heart. "Pick me up at 7," he tells him, and Liam smiles.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Liam teases. "It's a date."


End file.
